


Beast Unleashed

by Daffolion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffolion/pseuds/Daffolion
Summary: Gai is hurt on a mission, and during his recovery in the hospital, someone accidentally gives him adrenaline instead of painkiller. The Blue Beast of Konoha has been unleashed.





	Beast Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, un-beta'ed. Just a little short, sweet, and stupid story to start out.

“Class is dismissed.”

The children gathered their papers and books, laughing and talking as they left the room. Iruka sighed, stretched, and went to pack his bag. It had been a long day, at least he didn’t have a shift at the mission desk that night. He was looking forward to a calm evening with a cup of tea and a book.

Iruka really should have known better.

One of the classroom windows opened with a sudden gust of wind. Iruka’s hand flickered to his kunai pouch, and relaxed when he realized it was only Kakashi.

“Kakashi-san, what—”

“Iruka!” Kakashi gasped, spilling into the room, and slamming the window behind him. “You have to hide me.”

Iruka blinked. Kakashi was an utter wreck. His hitai-ate was upside-down, there were tears littering his uniform and he was covered in dirt and grass-stains. The jounin was breathing hard, glancing nervously out the window.

“You’re a mess. What happened?” Iruka asked, concerned. He’d never seen Kakashi in a state like this before.

“It’s Gai. He was taken to the hospital after his last mission. And someone…someone accidentally gave him adrenaline instead of painkiller.”

Iruka wanted to laugh. Until he realized just how terrifying an adrenaline-spiked Gai could be if Kakashi’s harried state was anything to go by.

“He’s challenged me sixty-two times in the last hour alone and has been hunting me down relentlessly all day.”

Kakashi dropped to his knees before Iruka, pressing his forehead to the floorboards.

“Please sensei, the other jounin can only hold him off for so long, he had just opened the fourth gate when I got away,” Kakashi flinched as explosions sounded in the distance, “And Lee is out on a mission with Neji and Tenten, you’re my only hope now.”

Iruka looked up, dust clouds had appeared on the horizon as someone sped towards the academy. He grabbed Kakashi by the arm, hauling him towards the hallway.

“Sensei?”

“Get in the supply closet and mask your chakra, don’t make a sound.” 

Kakashi only nodded as Iruka shut the classroom door.

“ETERNAL RIVAL!”

The window burst in an explosion of wood and glass, Iruka quickly ducked out of the way as the Blue Beast spun into the classroom.

“Iruka-Sensei, Most Esteemed Academy Instructor! I am aware My Rival Kakashi was Heading This Way,” Gai lunged forward with a wide sparkling smile, his pupils so dilated they were nearly non-existent, “Have You seen him Around Here, Sensei?”

Iruka gaped at his destroyed classroom. Chairs and desks had been over turned and flung about the room, and the floor had become a chaos of papers, pencils and glass. Iruka slowly turned to Gai, teeth clenching and his hands turning into fists, “Gai…”

“So, You Have?! Please Sensei, I MUST Challenge Kakashi! although, with your OVERWHEALMING PASSION And YOUTHFULNESS Sensei I’m certain You could prove yourself in a Challenge As Well!” Gai was trembling from head to toe, incapable of holding still for even a moment as he went through every pose in his repertoire over and over.

“Gai,” Iruka hissed in a low, dangerous tone, meeting the man’s eyes and seeing the first flicker of uncertainty begin to form. “LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO MY CLASSROOM!”

Gai blanched, looking around at the mess of overturned desks and debris. “Oh well, I—”

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR CARELESSNESS COULD HAVE DONE?! WHAT IF THERE HAD STILL BEEN CHILDREN IN HERE, OR OTHER TEACHERS!? YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT SOMEONE!”

Gai flinched and backed away, but it was too late; the second of Konoha’s beasts had been awakened. The Temper of Umino Iruka.

“THIS IS A VERITABLE DISASTER ZONE AND I EXPECT YOU TO CLEAN EVERY INCH OF THIS ROOM OR KAMI HAVE MERCY ON YOU, GAI! WHEN I COME BACK TOMORROW MORNING IF I FIND EVEN A SINGLE SPLINTER ON THIS FLOOR YOU’RE GOING TO WISH WHATEVER GODS ABOVE WOULD GRANT YOU A QUICK DEATH RATHER THAN HAVING TO FACE MY WRATH. UNDERSTOOD?!”

Gai dropped to his knees in a deep bow. People seemed to be doing that a lot lately, Iruka thought idly. “My most Passionate and Dearly Esteemed Friend,” Tears streamed freely down his face and a red spot bloomed on his forehead from the force of his bow, “Please accept my Humblest of apologies for my Thoughtless Actions! I promise you I will not rest ONE SECOND unless your Beloved Place of Learning has been restored. And in your honor, I shall do so while Walking On my Hands to atone for what I have done.”

“Good, I’ll be back in the morning to make sure it’s done. And another thing, the clean-up is expected, your punishment is no more challenges for the rest of the week. Against anyone,” Iruka said calmly, grabbing his bag.

“Of course, Most Youthful Sensei, I deserve No Less!”

Iruka nodded and left the classroom. He knocked on the supply closet door to signal the all clear and made his way out of the academy.

He sensed Kakashi landing behind him before he got too far from the academy. He was about to say something but Kakashi surprised him by grabbing Iruka by the shoulders, spinning him around, and pulling him forward until cloth covered lips were pressed against his. In that exact moment, Iruka knew his brain had completely short-circuited and abandoned him, because how on earth could Hatake Kakashi be kissing him right now? Kakashi leaned back, staring at him in utter adoration which was certainly not a look Kakashi had ever given him before. 

“Iruka-sensei, you are amazing.”

Iruka felt his face flush with heat and could only imagine how he must appear. It hadn’t even really been about rescuing Kakashi from Gai, he’d just been so angry at the mess. But he found himself speechless at that look Kakashi was giving him.

“If there’s ever anything I can do for you…”

Iruka tucked his chin to his chest, feeling his embarrassment well up even more. Hey, if it was some sort of extremely realistic dream, what was there to lose? “Maybe next time kiss me without the ma—”

Kakashi didn’t give him the chance to finish. He yanked the mask down and cupped Iruka’s face with both hands. Iruka had only a brief second to glimpse that handsome smile, before Kakashi pulled him in again and pressed his lips hard against Iruka’s. Iruka had to revise his earlier assessment, because now his brain had definitely left him as he pushed back the initial shock and anxiety, grabbing a fistful of Kakashi’s flak vest either to steady himself or pull the man closer, he wasn’t even sure.

A sweep of tongue on his bottom lip made Iruka gasp, and Kakashi took full advantage, plunging in like he was going to devour him. One of Kakashi’s hand threaded into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling lightly at strands that had escaped his ponytail, tilting Iruka’s head back to deepen the kiss. Iruka groaned against Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi grinned, nipped his bottom lip, and Iruka finally had to break away, gasping for air.

“You’re amazing, Iruka.” Kakashi whispered again, tracing the line of Iruka’s jaw with his thumb.

“So, you’ve already said,” Kami, Kakashi’s voice was going to be the end of him if that talented mouth didn’t kill him first.

“And I’ll say it again and again. Every day if I have to. My valiant rescuer,” Kakashi sighed, tilting his head and giving Iruka that look again. 

“Your valiant rescuer wants dinner first,” Iruka gave him a heated glance, his eyes flickering down to Kakashi’s lips before meeting the dark gray eye that was staring back at him hungrily. “And after, you can show me just how grateful you really are.”

Kakashi’s eye widened and he made a choked noise. He grabbed Iruka’s hand, hauling him down the street, “No time to lose then, sensei.”

Iruka laughed as he let himself be dragged along.

A handful of teachers and custodians eyed Iruka’s classroom nervously as the Blue Beast of Konoha sped back and forth on his hands: cleaning, dusting, polishing, and, for some reason, fitting in a new window. While sobbing. 

It was probably best not to ask.


End file.
